militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Middlesex Artillery Volunteers
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Artillery Regiment |role=Field Artillery Airborne Artillery |size= |current_commander= |garrison=Kennington, London|nickname=Truro's Tigers |battles= }} The 3rd Middlesex Artillery Volunteers were formed in 1861 as a response to a French invasion threat. They became part of the Territorial Force in 1908 and served during the First and Second World Wars until amalgamated in 1956. Artillery Volunteers 1861–1908 The Corps was first formed on 12 September 1861, with Headquarters in Islington, London. It occupied several premises during its existence, the last of which was in Lower Kennington Lane.Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859–1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p120 The unit had the distinction of having the Duke of York as their Honorary Colonel from around 1890. It had three divisions, each with three batteries: * 1st Division – Armoury House, Farringdon Road, London * 2nd Division – Lower Kennington Lane, SE * 3rd Division – Porteous Road, Paddington In 1902 the Corps was retitled 3rd Middlesex Royal Garrison Artillery (Volunteers) Territorial Force 1908–1920 In 1908 on the formation of the Territorial Force the 3rd Middlsex became the 5th London Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF). This brigade comprised the 12th, 13th and 14th County of London Batteries. The Brigade headquarters were at Kennington Lane, London SE11Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex During the First World War the 5th London served in the UK and France. In 1916 the Brigade was renumbered as 235th Brigade Royal Field Artillery (TF). They were placed in suspended animation in 1919.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p153. Interwar years After the war, the unit was reconstituted as the 5th London Brigade RFA (TF) in the reformed Territorial Army. In 1921 it was again reorganised as the 92nd (5th London) Brigade RFA (TA).Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p152 Second World War By the outbreak of the Second World War the unit had been redesignated as 92nd (5th London) Field Regiment RA (TA). At the end of the war the unit was placed in suspended animation in 1946.Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p153 Postwar In 1947 the unit was reconstituted as 292nd Airborne Anti-Tank Regiment RA (5th London) (TA).Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, p153 In 1951 the Regiment was reorganised as 292nd Airborne Field Regiment RA (5th London) (TA). In 1956 the Regiment was amalgamated with 285th (Essex) Parachute Field Regiment RA (TA) to form 289 Parachute Light Regiment, Royal Artillery (TA). Notes References * Ian F.W. Beckett, Riflemen Form: A Study of the Rifle Volunteer Movement 1859–1908, Aldershot, The Ogilby Trusts, 1982, . * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, . * Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859–1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Osborne, Mike, 2006. Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex. External sources * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 * The Long, Long Trail * The Regimental Warpath 1914–1918 * Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth * British Military History * Patriot Files orders of battle Middlesex Category:Military units and formations in London